Life's too short to even care at all
by defenestratingEnemies
Summary: After a horrible accident involving Finn, Kurt is forced to fear for his life. Will he make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt tiptoed into McKinley High School, carefully slipping his car keys into his jacket pocket. He walked down the hallway of his school quickly, knowing the main light system would shut off in about 10 minutes, and the school would be closed to the public until the end of spring break. Kurt reached into his pocket again and pulled out a small slip of paper.

36-11-34

Finn's locker combo.

Kurt bit his lip, forcing himself to hold it together. Three days of literally non-stop crying had drained him emotionally. It would do no good to break down right here and now.

Kurt's steps slowed as he paused in front of locker 394, his older brother's. He carefully turned the dial of the lock before hearing a faint click and swinging open the door of the locker.

Kurt was overwhelmed with the smell of unwashed gym socks, of Rachel's perfume, of week-old ramen. It was incredibly gross, but so incredibly _Finn_. Just that smell was enough to bring tears to Kurt's eyes. His heart feeling like it weighed a thousand pounds, Kurt began to collect the miscellaneous items from his brother's locker and put them in the cloth bag he had brought with him.

"Back so soon, homo?"

Kurt whipped around, his pale blue eyes wide with fear.

"What do you want, Jeremiah?" Kurt replied, forcing his voice to sound formidable. His efforts were horribly wasted.

The other boy cocked his head and smiled slightly, gently twisting an item between his hands. His figure was made even more terrifying by the two other teenagers that stood on either side of him. Matt and Azimo.

"I just wanted to see how you're holding out," Jeremiah said, his voice sickeningly sweet. "I was worried about you. You seemed so upset after your brother was almost killed in that…accident." Kurt shrank back.

"I know you did it," he whispered.

"Didn't catch that, ladyboy. Speak up."

"You shot Finn," Kurt said louder, lifting his chin up in attempt to mask his nervousness. "I know you did it."

Jeremiah smiled again, wider. He stepped forward a little, and Kurt caught a clear glimpse of the object in his hands. A revolver. Kurt felt his heartbeat speed up.

"And do you have any evidence, _Kurt_?" The taller man looked right at Kurt.

"I-I can go to the police station. All they need is the accusation, and you'll be their first suspect. They'll find all the evidence they need." Kurt fought to keep is voice steady as he spoke.

"Oh, but Kurt," Jeremiah's smile had turned into a leer. "How will they ever get the accusation if you're not around to give it?" The older boy lifted the revolver and slowly brought it in line with Kurt's forehead.

"You see, ladyboy, I had a feeling you would get wise and figure out I was the one who shot Finn sooner or later," Jeremiah tilted his head and moved forwards. "So naturally, I needed to devise a plan to kill you. You know, stop you from squealing. Oh, don't look so scared, homo."

By this point, Kurt's back was completely pressed up against the locker, the point of the weapon digging into his forehead. His breaths were uneven and ragged, and his legs threatened to give out on him. The situation didn't seem real.

"Please, Jeremiah," Kurt begged. "You don't have to do this. There are other options."

The other boy laughed, an unnatural sound that echoed throughout empty hallway. "What, you think I won't kill you because I already tried to kill your brother? You think I'm above killing you because you're just a gay little priss who doesn't know his place? Well, Kurt, I wouldn't jump to conclusions so fast." Jeremiah's eyes were dark now, the smile wiped from his face. He jabbed the gun into Kurt's head, earing a small whimper.

"Pathetic," he said. "You're absolutely pathetic, just like your brother. At least you aren't screaming for mercy like he was. God, if he hadn't been so loud, I would have been able to do away with him before the neighbors heard. Lucky for you, I'm a sympathetic guy. I'll make it quick." Jeremiah was smiling again, ready to celebrate a job well done. His eyes met and held contact with Kurt's terrified ones, which, pale as they were, made striking contrast to the boy's white face.

Kurt saw the trigger being pulled and felt his skull vibrate then slam back against the rows of lockers. His vision blurred, and a small sob wracked through his body. Jeremiah frowned and pulled the revolver back.

"Unloaded chamber," the blond murmured, his glaze moving from the gun back to Kurt. "Earns you about 30 more seconds of life. The next chamber's loaded." Jeremiah raised the again to meet Kurt's forehead, his face determined.

Kurt could feel the tears running down his cheeks. He briefly considered running, but knew he wouldn't make it 20 feet, especially not with Jeremiah's backup. Better to die with some dignity left. He shut his eyes in anticipation.

"What brings you men here this late?" A cold voice rang out, and Jeremiah's head swiftly turned to gaze at the newcomer. Kurt slid down the lockers, his legs unable to support himself, and buried his face in his hands, trying to regain control over his shaking body.

"Sebastian." Jeremiah's voice was just as cold, but there was unmistakable fear laced in it.

"Jeremiah," came the reply. The figure stepped forwards. "Any particular reason as to why you and your little groupies are here so late on the first night of vacation?"

"Just clearing up some unfinished business," Jeremiah answered slowly, looking quickly at Matt and Azimo for help.

"Well, I suggest you clear out instead. I happen to have some very interesting evidence concerning you and Hudson on the night of his so-called "accident", so I can either call the police now or give you and your little buddies a ten-minute head start, Your choice. And don't even think about pointing that gun at me."

Jeremiah glanced at said "buddies" and beckoned for them to follow him out of the school. Before he left, however, he turned to glace at Kurt.

"I'll find you, Kurt," he said dangerously softly, his face seething with rage. "I'll find you and kill you. Nothing will keep me from you."

Sebastian took a single step towards Jeremiah and the three boys ran. Sebastian shook his head.

"Good thing I already called the police five minutes before I came," he muttered, more to himself than Kurt, who was staring in the direction of where Jeremiah had left with deer-in-headlight-eyes.

"Hummel, what the hell happened?" Sebastian walked over to Kurt and knelt next to the other boy, whose face was in his hands again.

"Kurt." Sebastian's voice was softer now, and he put an awkward, yet reassuring hand on Kurt's back. "That gunshot I heard…he didn't shoot you, did he?"

Kurt looked up slowly. "He shot me in the forehead, but there was no bullet in the gun apparently. He was going to do it again but then you showed up." Kurt kept his eyes on the group, not wanting to show the older boy his tear-streaked face. Vulnerability was the last thing he needed to portray.

Sebastian looked at Kurt for a minute, a strange mix of sympathy and sorrow cast over his normally smirking face. He stood up, then carefully took Kurt by the wrists and helped him up too.

"Let's get you home, Hummel. You're probably in shock, or will go into shock from what just happened, and you need to rest." Sebastian stooped to pick of the cloth bag full of Finn's stuff and shut the locker before starting to walk away.

Kurt followed the taller man outside, his head still reeling a bit. He suddenly remembered the last things Jeremiah had said to him before leaving.

"I can't go home, Sebastian."

The other boy turned around to look at Kurt, raising an eyebrow in question.

"He'll kill me, Sebastian, didn't you hear him? He probably already has my address, and he knows that _I _know he killed Finn, and he's going to stop at nothing until I'm dead too, he said so! I can't go back home alone, I just can't, I-"

"What do you mean by "alone?"" Sebastian moved to stand right in front on Kurt, placing a "comforting" hand on the younger boy's shoulder. He had never been very good at that kind of gentle stuff.

"My parents are out of state at this hospital that specializes in severe chest injuries. They wanted me to come along, but I couldn't. Someone needs to keep the New Direction updated on his condition, after all."

Sebastian nodded slowly. "Well, you certainly aren't in a right state of mind to go home alone and that would be dangerous anyway, so as much as it pains me to admit it, you're coming home with me, Kurt."

"I am _not_ coming to your house, Sebastian."

"Look, Hummel, you are coming home with me _like it or not_. There's no way I'm letting you spend the night alone after what just happened, especially after that lunatic threatened to kill you. So _come on_." And with that, Sebastian grabbed Kurt by the arm and literally dragged him outside to his car.

**I know this is kind of a lot to ask, but I won't continue this story until I get at least 8 reviews. It's only because I feel like the quality of my writing is going down, and reviews will be the feedback to help me improve, and if I don't get 8, I'll know this was a bad story idea and it won't hold everyone's interests s a multi-chap fic. Also, reviews make me smile. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, here we are, Hummel."

Kurt clutched his bag to his chest as his mouth dropped open. Seriously, the boy's house was HUGE. It was the size of a mansion.

"Mouth closed, Hummel, before the flies go into your mouth and start making a home in that pretty little gay mouth of yours."

As soon, as Sebastian said that, he bit his lip in regret. Kurt was in no position to be taunted at. It was a wonder that he was still holding himself together. Sebastian didn't even want to think about the position he would be in if his own life was threatened. Not that he would have shown it, of course. Showing fear was never an option.

Sebastian pulled his car into his driveway, grabbed his keys and phone, and started off towards his house. When he saw Kurt wasn't following him inside, he turned around and went back to the car.

"Hummel. Come on. It's not that hard to get out of a car."

"Won't your parents mind?" Kurt's voice was small, as if he was struggling to keep his voice steady.

"They're in France, like they've been for the past 2 years. They wouldn't care if they were, though. Anything that keeps me out of their line of sight is okay by them."

"Well who do you live with, then?" Kurt seemed surprised, as if living without parents was a foreign concept to him. Probably was.

"We have a maid who comes during the week. On the weekends it's just me. I like it better when I'm alone anyways."

Kurt looked at Sebastian right in the eyes, as if he didn't believe him. Sebastian forced himself to look away after a couple of seconds. Those blue eyes were staring right into his nonexistent soul.

"Well, come on Hummel. It's getting dark."

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief as Kurt finally exited the car and followed him inside. The smaller boy was being abnormally quiet, and Sebastian hoped he wasn't going into some sort of state of shock. Sebastian really didn't feel like playing doctor, especially not to Kurt, of all people.

Sebastian led Kurt up two flights of stairs and showed him into the guest bedroom a few doors down from his own.

"I hope you'll find everything in here to your liking, princess," he said. Kurt, however, wasn't listening.

"So I'm sleeping alone?" Kurt asked softly, drawing the cloth bag even tighter to himself.

"I might have a few old teddy bears or blankies for you, Kurt. I had a feeling you liked that kind of stuff, so-"

"Sebastian, I don't think you understand the gravity of this," Kurt said, still quietly. "A man who tried to kill my brother and almost succeeded just said he was going to _kill me_. You saw him, and you can confirm that he's fully capable of doing so, so excuse me if I don't feel very comfortable sleeping by myself tonight!" Kurt's voice had become dangerously shaky.

Sebastian started biting his lip again. Kurt was probably right. That Jeremiah kid was malignant: he had had first hand experience after walking outside after his old school's Sadie Hawkins dance to find Jeremiah beating his best friend, Blaine Anderson to a pulp. That experience was enough to get Blaine to transfer to Dalton, and not wanting to go through anything without him, Sebastian had transferred shortly after. Since then, Sebastian had seen Jeremiah's name in the newspapers numerous times for small thefts and drug incidences, but never for as anything as bad as what happened to Finn.

Sebastian let out a huge sigh. "Okay, Hummel. You can sleep in my room tonight."

Kurt shot Sebastian a glance of relief, who turned away and led the way to his own room.

Kurt entered Sebastian's room, and the taller boy felt a twinge or self-consciousness as Kurt began to look around. He watched Kurt take in a piles of CDs littering the floor, the newest and most high-tech electronics, and most saliently, the lack of pictures of him and his friends, except for the one picture of him and Blaine he had sitting on his beside table.

Sebastian waited for Kurt to say something about his room, but Kurt just sat down in his desk chair and nodded once.

"O-kay, Hummel. I'm going to bed, so I suggest you do the same. You know, to keep your energy up. Recover, revive, all that crap.

Kurt nodded again, and Sebastian began to strip in preparation to go to bed.

"Sebastian?"

"What, Hummel?"

"I don't have any pajamas."

"Sleep naked."

"Sebastian, I know you love to show other men your body, but not all people are man-whores like you."

"I resent that, Hummel." Sebastian didn't mind the insult too much: it showed Kurt was feeling safe enough to feel a little like his old self. He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of old sweatpants and a long-sleaved tee-shirt, tossing them at Kurt, who took the clothes and looked around awkwardly.

"Where am I supposed to change?"

"Do I look like a goddamn information desk?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. Sebastian sighed.

"Bathroom's down the hallway, third door on your right."

As Kurt left, Sebastian stared after him, unsure of what to think. Truth be told, he wasn't entirely sure that Kurt had anything to worry about. Jeremiah knew that Sebastian had seen the entire thing, and with Sebastian's added threat of calling the police, Jeremiah had mostly likely been sent running. Besides, the police were already on the look out for Finn's attacker, so they had had a head start. Yes, Kurt had nothing to worry about, he decided, before climbing into bed, clad only in his boxers.

A few minutes later, Kurt came in, Sebastian's outgrown clothes doing his figure no justice at all. Kurt gently put his clothes down and stopped to look around the room.

"You get the floor," Sebastian said, turning to look at Kurt.

"But I'm the guest."

"And this is my house, princess. Floor or nothing."

Kurt gave the taller boy a balky look, but eventually bent down and started to lie on the floor. Sebastian looked at Kurt, feeling only a little bit guilty, then reached over to turn out the lights.

The room was peacefully quiet for a few minutes.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian groaned.

"Can I have a pillow or a blanket or something?"

"No."

The room was quiet again. Sebastian felt his eyelids getting heavy. Suddenly, a car door slammed it the distance, and Kurt sat up jerkily.

"What was that?" Kurt whispered, the outlines of his head turning from the side to side as the boy desperately tried to pinpoint the noise.

"Relax, Hummel. It's just the neighbors. They come home right now every Friday night like clockwork."

"Did you lock your windows?"

"They're locked, Hummel. The maid locks everything before she leaves."

"Sebastian, I don't want to die."

The words hit Sebastian abruptly. He had had no idea the boy was so terrified.

"Kurt," Sebastian began, surprised by the intimacy of using the other boy's first name. "I promise you, you're safe tonight. Tomorrow, we're going to go to the police and tell them everything, and he won't hurt you ever again." It was almost like speaking to a small child.

"But what if he finds me before then?" Kurt's were coming faster now; he was close to tears.

"He won't," Sebastian said, suddenly aware that he didn't know the answer either. He could tell Kurt was terrified beyond his mind, and if made him uncomfortable.

"Come here," Sebastian said awkwardly, sitting up and moving over a little on his bed. Kurt refused to move. "Come on, I won't make a move on you or anything. I wouldn't even want to."

Kurt slowly stood up and sat on the edge of Sebastian's bed, and the other boy stiffly put an arm around Kurt's shoulders. Without warning, Kurt buried his head into Sebastian's shoulder, sounds that weren't quite sobs coming from him.

"I don't want to die," Kurt said again, his breath warm against Sebastian's bare skin. Sebastian rubbed Kurt's shoulder, trying to be comforting.

"You won't Kurt," he whispered softly. "You-you can count on me. Jeremiah is not going to kill you. Not tonight, not ever."

Kurt nodded and shakily removed himself from the other boy, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. He started to get up.

"Uh, you can sleep in my bed if you want to, Hummel. Just for tonight."

Kurt nodded, the stopped.

"Are you going to be okay on the floor? It's kind of uncomfortable down there."

"I ain't sleeping on the floor Hummel. We're sharing a bed."

And with that, Sebastian lay back down, pulling Kurt with him. The smaller body shuffled around a bit, then settled with his head ticked into Sebastian's shoulder.

Ordinarily, Sebastian would have pushed Kurt off. But this was different. If it made Kurt feel safer, what the hell.

Besides, he could tell the next couple of days were going to be awful for Kurt emotionally.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorite/followed this story. I really appreciate the feedback, every bit of it. I'm not going to ask for reviews anymore because I decided that it's no use forcing people to review, and its kind of selfish as well. So while I would still love to hear from all of you, only review if you really liked the story.**

**I apologize for the late update!**


End file.
